Fields of Gold
by Varmint
Summary: "Mattie? Am I going to live?" Jeff asked quietly as he gazed up at his older brother, who was leaning heavily on the hospital bed. "Mattie?" Jeff asked once more, worried because his brother was now trembling. "I-I don't know, Jeff. But... But I have an idea. It's crazy... And, heck, we may even die tryin' it... But it just might work." "Anything, Mattie. Anything." AU.
1. Chapter 1

_"Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince named Jeff," A middle aged woman read to her two sons, who were hiding underneath the covers of the younger's bed, listening intently to her._

_The smallest of the two smiled widely at this, showing a gap in his teeth because of a recently fallen tooth. The oldest snaked his arm around his shoulder, giving his younger brother a one-armed hug._

_"And along with his best friend, Matt, the son of the castle cook, he would look for the different passageways in the castle." She smiled kindly down at her two sons, loving how much they were into the story._

_The pair had heard it many times, but they still found a way to love it even more, no matter how many times they heard it._

_"On a very special day, Prince Jeff's birthday, both boys escaped from the huge ball that was being thrown and went to look for the secret passage they had overheard the cooks talking about."_

_Both boys now smiled at each other, sharing knowing smiles because they knew that one; the boys would find what they were looking for, and two; they both would've done something like that if they could._

_"What was said about the passage, Mama?" The youngest asked, looking up at her with bright green eyes._

_The woman smiled down at him, and told him, "They said that the passage was a secret one built by the great-grandfather of the king, whom was obsessed with secret passages and trying to find new lands."_

_The older giggled as his brother tried to tickle him, which made their mother give them a somewhat annoyed smile. "Boys, do you want to finish hearing the story?" She asked, slightly getting up as if to show them that she didn't have a problem in leaving._

_They quickly laid back down and looked at her intently, the older telling her, "We're ready, Ma. We want to hear the rest of the story."_

_The woman smiled at how courteous her older son was, then sat back down, deciding that she should get the story over with before they got rambunctious again. "Now, the passage was said to hold a sacred door, a door like no other... A door that held the most magical and beautiful secret to have ever existed." _

_Now both boys were staring awe-struck at their mother, now completely into the story._

_"That secret was a large land, a land which was surrounded by large and vast fields of gold. Now, the only reason those fields were different wasn't only because they were pure gold; as pure as the necklace on the Prince's neck; but also because it was said that they held healing magic. Magic that would have saved the old king from his sickness."_

_"He looked for the fields because he was sick, Mama?" The younger asked quietly, wide eyed._

_"He was. Very, very sick, Jeff. And that's why he looked for the fields. In hopes that they would heal him and he would not lose his throne." The woman informed them, which made the older brother's eyes also widen._

_"Did he find them, Mama?" The older asked, making her smile at him._

_"He did, Matt. And that's why Prince Jeff and Matt knew what to look for and where they should find it." She answered, then continued with the story. "Both boys__ looked for hours, passing the various doors they already knew, and even passing some they didn't know. They were intent on finding the door with the golden symbol on it, which was what the old king had painted on it to identify it as the 'Miracle Door'."_

_"By the time their parents and the party-goers started looking for them, they were deep in the grounds of the castle, walking through narrow hallways that were dimly lit by torches and having to even crawl through some opening, seeing how the deeper they went, the more broken down the castle became." _

_The candle that dimly lit the room made shadows seemingly dance around, adding to the mysticism in the room that came whenever the woman told her sons any story that had to do with the Fields of Gold. Jeff was now hugging his older brother tightly around the neck, but Matt didn't care, seeing how he was so into the story._

_"After a few more hours of searching, and after Matt almost twisted his ankle once, the older frowned, 'Prince Jeff,' He said, 'Maybe we should stop searching. Our parents must be worried about us now, and there is no possibility I will not get grounded for this.' Matt pleaded, but Prince Jeff only shook his head. 'Keep your head up, busboy, we'll find the door soon enough.' He said, walking forward."_

_"Both boys continued walking, and just when even Prince Jeff was about to give up, he smacked straight into a large door. 'What was that?' Prince Jeff asked, looking up with the small candle he had in his hand. He looked up, and high in the tall door, there was the symbol the boys had been looking for. A large, gold 'M'." And with that she stopped the story and leaned back, smiling as both boys looked at her expectantly._

_"What happened next, Momma?" Jeff asked, eyes wide as he clutched Matt's neck tightly._

_"Yeah, tell us what happened." _

_"I think it's about time you two went to bed." She said, getting up from her chair and walking towards the door. "We'll finish the story tomorrow." She promised, getting a groan from both boys._

_"But, Momma!" Both boys exclaimed, throwing the sheets away and going to run towards her._

_"Do you want to hear the ending tomorrow or do you want to be grounded?" She asked, an eyebrow raised as both boys froze in their steps._

_They looked at one another, then Matt started leading Jeff towards his bed. "We'll wait for tomorrow, Momma. Good night." Matt told her, tucking his younger brother into bed._

_"Goodnight, Matt. You too, Jeff. Sleep tight, both of you." She said, opening the door then slowly closing it behind her, slightly peering inside just long enough to both turn the light off and see Jeff peck his brother on the cheek._

_"Night, Momma." The younger nodded, all the while Matt climbed into his own bed, the sleep finally getting to them._

_"Goodnight."_

_And with that both boys fell asleep, dreaming with the legendary fields of gold and with the promises of finishing the story the next night. Sadly, that never happened._

**_New story, it's going to be an AU with the Hardy's as good guys and various others as both bad and supporting people. I've been away because of both family problems and having to just get away, but I really hope you like this new story. Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow._**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Come on, Mattie! The sooner we get home, the sooner night'll come, and that's the faster that mom will finish the story!" Jeff exclaimed as he tried to drag his brother into a run, but Matt only walked, annoyed at his brother._

_"Jeff, time doesn't work that way." Matt tried to tell him, but Jeff shook his head._

_"You're lying, Mattie! And lies are bad! It's like saying that Santa or the Easter Bunny don't exist!" Jeff scolded, making Matt smile slightly._

_"Fine, Jeff... You're right about Santa and the Bunny, but time doesn't work the way you would want it to." Matt told his brother, which made Jeff pout._

_"Mattie's a liar!"_

_"I am not a liar, Jeff." Matt tired to say, but was immediately cut off by Jeff._

_"Liar, liar, pants of fire! Hanging by your tongue on a telephone wire!" Jeff sang as he skipped, still dragging Matt along with him._

_Matt sighed at him, then gasped as an idea struck him. "Would you stop calling me a liar if I took you to the candy shop?" Matt asked Jeff, making him halt in mid-skip._

_"Candy?" Jeff asked after he had stopped._

_Matt smiled down at his brother, nodding slowly. "Mm-hmm. If you promise to stop pulling my arm 'til it pops and let us visit the candy shop, I promise to buy you two different types of candy. Whatever you like."_

_Jeff's face lit up like a kid's in Christmas at what his brother was proposing, then he nodded wildly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Candy, candy, candy, chocolate!" He said, his bright smile not leaving his face._

_Matt smiled down at him, then nodded. "Good. Let's get gong so we can get home 'fore mom and dad ask where we are." Matt said, hoisting his backpack up._

_"Can you carry my bag, Mattie?" Jeff asked with his puppy-dog eyes. "Homework is evil."_

_Matt sighed and rolled his eyes, but still grabbed the bag and continued trudging on with Jeff skipping around him. All the while, he sang, "Candy, oh candy, how I love you, candy!"_

_The duo got to the candy store rather quickly, and Jeff ran inside, running through the store to find the candy he wanted. _

_"Hey, if it ain't lil' Matt and Jeff Hardy!" The store owner noted as he saw the kids, smiling kindly at both boys. "What are you doing in my lil' old store without your parents?"_

_Matt smiled at him and walked straight towards the counter, letting Jeff run wild. "Hi, Mr. Flair! We finally have an allowance, so me an' Jeff decided to waste some of it on candy."_

_Ric chuckled at the older Hardy, then leaned down to be closer to the boy, "Finally got the allowance?" He asked, eyebrow slightly raised._

_Matt nodded, and smiling, said, "Yeah, finally. You know mom and dad haven't been able to give us much, but they give when they can. And because Jeff finally got to seven years old, they decided to just give us both the money."_

_Ric smiled at the answer, then looked up as Jeff flew into the counter, smacking himself against it. "Ow! Mr. Flair, why does the counter have to be there?" Jeff asked, rubbing his chest as he stepped back._

_Matt shook his head as Ric chuckled, then the older man said, "Well, if it wasn't there, Jeff, it would be in the back. And that'd be very uncomfortable for my customers." _

_Jeff nodded at the explanation, then smiled brightly and placed his candy on the counter. "Three bags of Skittles and a bag of lollipops?" Matt asked in disbelief. "I told you I could only buy two things for you."_

_Jeff only smiled shyly, "But I like Skittles..." He said in a small voice, which made Matt sigh._

_"Well..." Matt thought about his brother, then sighed. "If you're willing to give me one bag of skittles and share some lollipops I'm sure we can buy them."_

_"Yay!" Jeff exclaimed, then hugged Matt tightly. "Thank you, Mattie! Thank you!"_

_Matt patted him on the back, then turned to Ric, who was smiling at the exchange. "Has you wrapped around his tiny finger, Mattie-Boy." Ric told him, then looked at the candy. "Will that be all?"_

_"Yes, sir." Matt nodded, all the while Jeff went to wander around the store once more._

_"How have your parents been, Matt?" Ric asked as he placed all the candy in a paper bag. "That would be four dollars with fifty cents."_

_Matt counted his money and placed it all on the counter, then said, "They're fine. Mom's still telling us stories and dad's still working at the store, so nothing much has changed."_

_Ric nodded and handed Matt the bag then took the money. "Will that be everything, Mattie?"_

_"Yes, sir." Matt answered, then turned and grabbed Jeff by the elbow, stopping him from grabbing a toy that was too far up for him to grab. "Goodbye, Mr. Flair." He called, only to have Jeff turn around and wave._

"Bye-bye, Mr. Flair! We'll see you later!" Jeff said, smiling at the older man, who chuckled and waved back.

_"Bye-bye, Jeffro! See you when you can come by. Hey, say hi to your parents for me, will you?" He asked, the boys already leaving the store._

_"Sure thing. Goodbye!" Matt finished, then both boys were back on their route home._

_Jeff quickly tore into one of the Skittles bags, humming happily as he jumped over any cracks on the sidewalk. On the way, it started to rain lightly, so both boys started running, only for the rain to get extremely harsh as they reached their home._

_"Momma! Poppa!" They called as they neared the house, finding it odd for there to be a police car on the front sidewalk. "We're home!" They said as they pounded on the door, neither of them having keys._

_It was sort of odd for them to not have keys, but their mother was always there whenever they got to the house, so there really was no need for them to have one._

_"Mattie? Why's there a po-po car there?" Jeff asked, making Matt frown slightly._

_"They're called the police, Jeff. And I don't know." _

_The door opened to reveal a police officer, who was frowning down at both boys._

_"Matthew and Jeffrey?" He asked, all the while the boys tried to run inside for shelter from the rain._

_"That's us, sir." Matt answered, almost jumping into the house to get dry._

_As soon as they were inside and the officer had closed the door, both boys threw their shoes and jackets off, then looked up at him, wet hair and smiles._

_"What are you doing here, Mr. Copper?" Jeff asked innocently, which made Matt smack him._

_"Don't be rude, Jeff." He scolded, but the officer only shook his head._

_"No need to be so harsh on him, young man." The man said, then craned his neck as his partner walked in._

_"Are these her kids?" The new officer asked, pointing at both Hardy's._

_"Yeah. Is the father okay?" The other man asked, making the other shake his head._

_"We'd be better off telling them the news ourselves." _

_"Excuse me, sirs?" Matt interjected, not liking how he didn't know what was going on. "But what's going on?"_

_Both men looked at one another, then the first officer said, "You may want to sit down for the news, kids."_

**_I changed a few things for the story, but it's because it needs to be this way. And do not worry, we're getting to the real story real soon. Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me, is anyone here a visitor for a Jeffrey Hardy?" A nurse asked into the waiting room, where there were a few scattered people.

The family of a woman checked in because of her pregnancy, the mother of a child who broke his arm and was trying to stop her fussy child from doing something stupid, and then one man and one teenager. The man had completely white hair and laugh lines, formed from all of the smiles he had given throughout the years, while the teenager had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"We're here for Jeff." The man stated, a hand on the teen's shoulder as he sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. "Matt, we're going in."

Matt lightly shook his head, then blinked up, "Jeff's been called?" Matt asked, his voice seeming a bit out of it.

"Yeah."

The nurse walked over to them with a small smile, all the while Matt got up from his chair.

"How is he, nurse?" Matt asked her as she came up, only to be slightly glared at by Ric.

"Manners, Matt." Ric reminded, to which the nurse only shook her head.

"Please, I understand why Mr. Hardy is worried. But, I think it'd be best if I let the doctor explain what has happened with your brother." The nurse explained, to which Matt and Ric nodded.

She led them towards one of the rooms, where Jeff was held without a roommate, but that was because there really weren't that many people that had to go to the hospital in small Cameron, North Carolina.

"Mr. Hardy is asleep right now. We had to sedate him for the rush surgery. So do not be surprised if he does not wake up for a while." The nurse told them as they entered the room with her staying by the door. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

And with that she left the room, leaving both Ric and Matt in silence. Matt took in the sight of his smaller brother, laying in the hospital bed with IV's stuck in him and bandages all around. His head was bandaged, his arms were covered completely also, and he just looked so small in the bed.

"Why him?" Matt aked quietly, sitting down in the rough plastic chair that was next to the bed.

He let his head fall into his hands, his eyes filling up with tears as Ric sat down next to him. The older man placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, rubbing in slightly.

"I don't know, Matt..." Ric's voice was solemn, seeing how he thought of Jeff as his son. "I don't know..."

Matt sniffed and wiped at his eyes, not wanting the tears to fall. "First Mom... Then Dad... Now Jeff? Am I doomed to lose all the people I love?" Matt asked quietly, to which Ric only sighed and shook his head.

"The man up there works in very mysterious ways, Matthew. And you know this." Ric answered, then looked up as the door opened to reveal an young man with a small beard entering the room.

"Hello, I am Dr. Daniel Bryan. I understand you are the family of Jeffrey Hardy?" He asked, all the while Ric stood up and offered his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Ric Flair, Jeff's legal guardian, and that's Matt, his brother." Ric told him, making the doctor nod.

Dr. Bryan looked from the adult to the teen, who tried to smile at him but let it fall as soon as he looked back at Jeff, making the adult nod.

"Would you like me to explain what has happened with Jeff right here, or would you like me to step out with you, Mr. Flair?" He asked, not sure of it would be smart to let Matt know what was up with his brother right now.

Ric understood the doctor's hesitation, then looked back at Matt and nodded. "You can say it with Matt, Doc. And please, call me Ric."

Dr. Bryan nodded, then warned, "Well, Mr. Hardy's injuries are extreme. The car crash he was involved in, as you know, was one of the most deadliest we've had here in; I believe; the history of Cameron, so do not expect this to be easy."

Ric nodded, then both adults looked at Matt, who only gave a small jerk of the head to confirm. Dr. Bryan nodded himself, then continued, "From what the police has confirmed, Mr. Hardy was in the stoplight waiting for it to turn green when the Jeep rammed him. To make a long story short, he has multiple injuries, ranging from a concussion to various broken ribs and a lot of cuts and bruises on his left side."

Ric and Matt nodded at the information, then Ric answered what Matt dreaded to know. "Is there anything worse?"

Dr. Bryan nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, there is. Now, please, this is the worst news I believe you will receive. Just, don't freak out and keep an open mind." He pleaded, which made Matt raise an eyebrow.

What could possibly be worse than Jeff already being in a car crash?

Dr. Daniel scratched at his beard, sighed, and placed a hand on Ric's shoulder. "He only has three months to live, Ric."

Ric felt the tears start stinging his eyes, but he was soon taken out of his sadness by the sound of Matt's scream of pure agony.

**So sorry about not being able to update any sooner, but the internet where I was staying wasn't all that good and I didn't have all that time to write. But, as you can see, the story is advancing nicely and we're now getting into the real plot!**

**Also, I have a lot of stories that I want to finish and I would like to be able to think about what I'm going to do with them before I start school, so don't be surprised if I update later than usual.**

**Anyways, two reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

"This can't be happening." Matt said quietly as he sat in the dark room, Jeff still sleeping in the bed in front of him.

The teen had his head in his hands, grasping onto his hair tightly as if he wanted to rip it out. But, you can't really blame him. He had just been told that his brother was going to die in the span of three months; maybe even less if Jeff wasn't careful; and that was barely a year after his father committed suicide. Was there someone up there out to get him?

"First mom dying because the stupid driver didn't see her... Then dad... Now Jeff? What did I ever do to have my lived ones disappear before my very eyes?" Matt asked in a whisper, his head bowed as low as he dared.

He didn't want to see Jeff's eyes open for the first time since the accident, and he knew those emerald pearls would be filled with pain and fear... Fear for whatever the doctor would tell him. And Matt sure as hell didn't want to see Jeff when his eyes widened in shock and even more fear when they told him he would only live for three months.

There was a crack of thunder that made Matt jump, then he looked out the window, wondering when it had started raining. Then he looked at the door, wondering just how much time had passed since Ric and Dr. Bryan left, Ric to get some coffee and to alert some of Jeff's friends, and the doctor to do his job.

Matt sighed as he leaned back into the chair once more, knowing that the family would not take the news of Jeff's limited time very well. And his friends would be even worse off. Shannon would most probably confront Dr. Bryan and yell at him to not follow the conspiracies and Lita would most probably start researching all she can to make sure that Jeff would live.

There was a soft moan from the bed that made Matt look over, only to find Jeff slowly trying to get up. The boy was blinking rapidly as he did so, which made Matt smile and think back to times that they were both young and didn't have to worry about anything except for school and food.

"Hey, Jeffro." Matt spoke softly as he got up, plastering a smile onto his face as to comfort Jeff. "How are you feeling?"

Jeff looked around the room, as if now noticing that this was a hospital room, then looked up at Matt, eyes slightly closed. "Well, I feel like crap, my ribs are hurting me, I think someone crushed my skull... And my chest hurts a lot... Mattie, why am I in a hospital?"

Matt grabbed the chair he had been sitting in and dragged it to Jeff's bedside and sat down, looking directly into Jeff's eyes. "Even though you just answered yourself, Jeff, I'm not going to lie to you. Nor am I going to sugarcoat anything. You got into a car accident."

Jeff's eyes widened in surprise, and he quickly said, "But I was following all the rules! I stopped in the red-lights, decelerated in the yellow, put the blinker... I did everything you taught me, Matt! I swear!"

Matt smiled sadly at Jeff, shocked that his brother could act like such a child at times, then placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're not in trouble, Jeff. The other driver's in jail right now for a DUI... But, there's something you have to know."

Jeff looked up at him, wondering what Matt could mean, but a knock on the door interrupted the older from saying anything.

"Sorry for interrupting, Matt." Dr. Bryan said as he walked into the room, a clipboard in hand. "But I have to check up on Jeff."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Doc. I understand." Matt said as he leaned back into his chair, allowing Dr. Bryan to check over Jeff and anything that was up with him.

Once he was done with that, and was finished with shining a flashlight into Jeff's eyes, he smiled down at the boy and said, "Well, your vitals have seemed to stabilize, Jeff. And your concussion seems to already be getting better." He wrote down some information, then looked around the room and pulled up a chair.

"Jeff," Dr. Bryan started, the teen looking at him with an unsure look. "Do you have any dreams you would like to accomplish before you graduate?"

Matt sucked in a sharp breath, turning away as he felt the tears sting. This really was happening... His little brother really was going to die.

Jeff looked at Matt, who was now looking at him anymore, then looked at the doctor. "Well, yeah, Doc. I have a lot of things I want to do."

"Like what?" Dr. Bryan was smiling at Jeff now, who was now kind of worried.

"Well... I'd like to go ice-skating. I've wanted to do that since I was seven, but we've never had the money."

"Mm-hmm. Anything else?" Daniel nodded, which made Jeff smile slightly.

Why was this man wanting to know this? It's not like he was going to die, so there really wasn't that much rush to do these things.

"Lots of things, Doc. But I don't get why you want to know this. It's not like I'm going to die, right?" He asked, now smiling.

Daniel's smile faded at the question, while Matt got up and placed a hand on the bed, looking away. Jeff looked at his brother, his own smile fading as he noticed what this reaction could mean.

"Mattie? Am I going to die?" Jeff asked quietly as he gazed up at his older brother, who was leaning heavily on the hospital bed.

"Mattie?" Jeff asked once more, worried because his brother was now trembling.

Dr. Bryan now got up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jeff... This is really hard to say, and please, don't freak out. But there's debris embedded into your chest, inside."

Jeff looked at him, still confused. "I don't get it, what's so bad about that? I'll have a few scars, so what?"

Matt looked up, tears flowing down his face. "Jeff, that's not how it works... Those pieces of debris that weren't taken out... They're going to slowly make their way into your heart."

Jeff now looked from Matt to Daniel, then back to Matt, and last to Daniel. "I don't get it... Don't those pieces stop moving?"

"Jeff, they were too close to your heart to remove. Either we risked your life to get them, or we left them there."

"So you're going to tease me with life for it to only ripped away from me?!" Jeff screamed, making both Matt and Daniel jump.

"Jeff! They did everything they could!" Matt growled, wiping a tear away.

"But Matt!" He yelled, then let his shoulders slump and his head fall. "... Am I really going to die?"

"I-I don't know, Jeff." Matt answered, then looked at Daniel, silently asking him to leave.

Daniel got the message, nodded, and left. With that, Matt turned back to Jeff and leaned down, hugging him. "But... But I have an idea. It's crazy... And, heck, we may even die tryin' it, but it might work."

Jeff looked up at Matt, his eyes wide and teary, and said, "Anything, Mattie. Anything to keep you from losing me."

**Two reviews and I shall update tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

A week after Jeff found out about his limited time, he was allowed to leave the hospital. Matt had not explained the plan to him that same night, nor had he explained in any of the other days, but he had promised to explain it tonight, when Ric was asleep and they could speak without interruption.

Right now both Jeff and Matt were eating dinner with the man, who was doing his best to not even speak to any of them. Not like either teen blamed him. He had become a kind of father figure when their mother passed and their father wasn't good enough to take care of them, then he had officially become their father when their dad passed and left them in his care.

Also, Ric had been good friends with the Hardy family since before Matt and Jeff were born, so the deaths of both parents had really taken their toll on him. And now, with Jeff only having three months left to live, he was doing his best to not break down and start crying.

"Matt." Ric said as he placed his fork down, which made the older Hardy look up at him with a raised brow. "I've already spoken with the school about this delicate... _Situation_, and they have agreed that it's best for you to be with Jeff in his last months. They are willing to excuse you from these months, as long as you can catch up with the rest of your class during Summer."

Both Matt and Jeff were shocked at the information, and Matt stared at Ric with wide eyes. "Are you serious, Ric? They're really letting me have these three months free?"

Ric nodded solemnly and explained, "With Jeff only having three months before he-" He choked and looked away, the tears trying to escape. "He dies..." The word was spat out, as if it burned Ric, "And him being your closest living relative, the school board is willing to do this."

Matt actually smiled at the news and turned to Jeff, only to find the younger picking at his food with a pout. "What's wrong, Jeff?" He asked without even thinking of his question, then quickly regretted it when Jeff flashed him an annoyed glare.

"Oh, maybe it's the rainy weather that's getting on my nerves. Or maybe it's the neighborhood kids doing their best to ruin my art-work. Or... Oh, I don't know... I'm going to die in a few months and I can do nothing about it!" Jeff finally yelled, making Matt cringe and shrink in his chair.

Jeff puffed out a breath, then looked at Matt and Ric, who was staring at him wide eyed, and instantly regretted having yelled. "I'm sorry, Mattie. Mr. Flair. It's just..."

"It's not easy, Jeff. We understand." Ric informed him, grabbing his fork once more and taking a bit out of his food.

Jeff nodded uneasily, then looked at Matt, who had his head down while eating. He sighed, feeling horrible for having yelled at Matt, who had been a sweetheart this past few days and done everything he asked, and tried to go back to eating.

A few more minutes of silence passed by the three when Ric spoke once more. "I was thinking of letting you two go visit your Aunt and Uncle over in Florida for a week. You know, so you can at least say good bye to _all_ of your family members." He informed.

This made both Matt and Jeff groan, which almost made Ric want to smile. Matt had always acted almost ten years older than his actual age, and Jeff had been so down these past few days that he had actually missed the teen moments they used to have.

"Do we have to, Ric? They don't like us over there." Matt informed, actually relieved that he had another excuse to not eat.

For the past week he had been having problem wanting to eat, seeing how he wasn't even interested in food anymore, but he ate whenever he was forced to. But he stalled it as much as possible, without Ric or Jeff noticing, of course.

"Yeah, and the kids over there are jerks." Jeff added, nodding as he crossed his arms. "Last time we were there they made fun of Mom and her stories!"

Ric rolled his eyes and dropped his own eating utensils. "Jeff, that was ten or eleven years ago. You cannot hold a grudge for that long."

"Yes I can. You see? I'm holding it right now." Jeff closed his eyes, nodding to himself as if his philosophy was flawless.

Matt stared at him, then shook his head and looked at Ric. "Not only that, Ric, but the kids just don't like us. Aunt Mickie and Uncle James are nice enough, but the kids have grown up thinking that they're above us- and that's really shocking 'cause both Aunt and Uncle are Rednecks- and they go out of their way to make us miserable." Matt explained.

Ric nodded in understanding, but countered, "They were kids when they were like that, Matt. Not older than ten, and let me remind you that you two didn't give them much reason to love you. Who put worms in their pillowcases in the camping trip?"

Jeff blushed at this and chuckled nervously. "Shannon dared me?" He used an excuse, which made Ric shake his head.

"People change, Jeff. And it will only be a week. I need some time to get some things straightened out and your other family members have the right to see you at least one more time. Just do this one thing for me, please." Ric pleaded, looking at both of them with pleading eyes.

Matt and Jeff both groaned at the request, but still agreed. "If you promise it's only a week and won't make us hug the chicks." Jeff said, which made Ric smile as he nodded.

"Now go to bed, you two." Ric said after they had agreed and finished eating, which made both boys get up from the table and start getting ready for bed.

As they lied down in their beds in the shared bedroom, Matt couldn't help but say, "Jeff? You know how I told you I'd tell you my plan tonight?"

Jeff sat up in his bed, nodding at him. "You going to fulfill your promise, Mattie?"

Matt nodded, and smiling, said, "Think back to Mom and her stories. What was the on thing she told us to keep our eyes open for?"

Jeff scrunched up his face in thought, and scratching at his head, asked, "Keep our eyes open for gold?"

Matt sighed, but moves his head from side to side, "Close, Jeffy. What was her favorite story to tell?"

It seemed like a light-bulb went off in Jeff's head when he said, "The one about Prince Jeff and busboy Matt and the fields of gold. Mattie... Are you telling me you're going to put my life in pure hope and fairy-tales from our child hood?"

Matt smiled at him, then said, "You just have to believe in me, Jeff. And with this week in Florida, our search will be able to start soon enough."

"You're actually going to look for them?" Jeff asked, wondering if his brother had finally fallen into complete lunacy.

"No, Jeff, _we're_ going to look for them." Matt smiled, then leaned back down in his bed. "We're going to find the Fields of Gold and give you a chance to live."

**And the adventure begins! Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe we actually agreed to this." Jeff groaned as he fell back onto the bed in the room they were now sharing in Florida after a long day of dealing with annoying cousins and over-bearing adults.

When they had arrived their Aunt and Uncle had hugged them tightly and given them the idea that maybe their cousins really had changed in the years that had gone by. But as soon as they had arrived in the house the oldest of the boys, a teen named Randy, asked them how the farm work had been and it all went down hill from then.

The youngest girl there, AJ Lee, had gone out of her way to insult Jeff's rainbow colored hair, while Randy's best friend, Cody, had tried his best to piss off Matt. The Hardy's, of course, hadn't exploded or done anything to them, but Jeff was seriously thinking of dumping worms all over the teens as they slept right now.

You see, their aunt wasn't able to have children, so instead of finding a woman to have their kids, or stay without any children, they went ahead and started adopting kids they thought would need the help. AJ Lee lost her parents when she was six and Mickie and James took her in a few month after, Randy, Cody, and Ted were all adopted after their parents were convicted of child abuse, another girl named Alicia had been found on their doorstep when she was four, and a new boy, a thirteen year old named Evan had been taken away from his mother for drug abuse and his father had been in jail.

"I can't believe that Uncle James actually adopted all those brats." Matt said as he sat down, taking off one boot and turning it upside down, only to find a bunch of dirt tumbling down.

Jeff cocked his head to the side at this, then asked, "Where did that come from?"

Matt only sighed and shook his head, taking off his other boot. "Never do anything Randy tells you. The little sneak got Cody to fill two buckets with dirt, and somehow my feet ended up inside."

Jeff nodded, then looked at the door as someone knocked softly. "Who is it?" He called, making Matt glare at him.

"Jeff, manners!" Matt scolded, then turned to the door. "Come on in and just ignore Jeff."

Jeff huffed at this, but was soon quiet when the smallest and nicest of the boys entered the room, grasping a small bag in one hand as he looked inside timidly.

"Is it okay for me to enter?" He asked quietly, making Matt smile kindly.

"Of course, Evan. Come on in." Matt answered, and Evan cautiously walked inside, quietly closing the door after.

"What brings you here, Evy?" Jeff asked as he got up from the bed, then hissed at the pain that stabbed at his side and chest.

"Are you okay, Jeff?" Evan asked, placing the bag down on Matt's bed and walking over to Jeff.

The older teen nodded and smiled. "I'm okay, Evan. Just the evil pieces of metal stuck inside of me."

Evan nodded and turned to Matt, even though he was still worried about Jeff. Matt smiled down at the small teen and wrapped him in a one-armed hug, actually glad to have him as a cousin. Evan had been adopted into the family during the years that neither Matt nor Jeff saw them, but the small teen had taken to them in the few hours they had spent together.

"What brings you by, Evan?" Matt asked.

Evan grasped the bag he had been holding earlier tightly, looked at the door as if he was worried that anyone would walk into the room, then turned to Matt once more. "Is it true that you know about the Fields of Gold?"

Both brothers were shocked at the question, all the while Evan looked at them with big, hopeful eyes. Matt and Jeff looked at each other, and Matt slowly answered, "That was... A fairytale our mother told us when we were younger. How did you hear about it?"

Evan slowly smiled at this, then dumped the contents of the bag onto Matt's bed. A gold chain with a gold key attached to it. There were tiny diamonds embedded into the key, which made Matt even more intrigued. "I heard Mr. and Mrs. Storm talking about it a few nights ago after they told us about you staying with us."

"And why do you ask about it, Evan?" Jeff asked, wondering why.

"It's real." Evan said as Matt picked up the key and inspected it.

"Evan, dude, it's a fairy tale." Jeff pointed out, walking towards them while wondering if all of his friends were crazy.

"No, it's not. And that key proves it." Evan insisted while Jeff crossed his arms.

"Fairytale, Evan." Jeff said, then walked towards them and took the key from Matt to look at it. "It's fancy and convincing, Evan, I'll give you that. But there's no way you can make us believe that any of that is real."

Matt gave him an annoyed look as Evan bowed his head, then said, "Jeff, that was mean of you. Evan, I have a question for you."

"What is it, Matt?" Evan asked, looking up at the older Hardy as Jeff went back to his bed, deciding it was time to start moping about his inevitable death.

"Do you like living here? And if so, would you be willing to leave for an adventure with me and Jeff for a few weeks or maybe months?" Matt asked, even though he knew that it sounded extremely wrong if you didn't know what was going on.

Evan looked at him, then at Jeff, and finished smiling. "Anything to get out of this house, man. The women are crazy and the men are evil. How fast are we leaving?"

Now Jeff sat up on his bed, looking at both of them as if they were insane, then asked, "Matt, did we somehow switch places? Am I the responsible one that knows that going ahead with this wild goose chase is beyond crazy and stupid?"

Matt scrunched his face up at him, then told Evan, "We're going to be leaving tomorrow night. At about midnight. Get whatever you might need for the trip and all the money you can."

Evan nodded, got up from the bed, and placed the key around Matt's neck. "Don't lose it. We're going to need it for when we find the door."

Matt nodded at him then looked at Jeff as Evan left the room. "We're not really going through with this, are we, Mattie? We don't know where the hell we're even _starting_!"

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes, then leaned back into bed. "I have an idea. Mom said that it was hidden inside the halls of a castle. Might as well start with one of the most known castles in Florida." Matt told him.

"What do you mean, Matt?" Jeff asked, leaning on his elbow to look at him, just to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

Matt now smiled, pulling the cover over himself. "We're going to Disney, Jeff. Now go to sleep."

**It might seem rushed, but I really want to get the action started already. Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

At midnight, just as planned by Matt and Evan, the three boys were back in the guest room, standing around in a circle with their backpacks on the floor and Matt and Evan looking at a map.

"I say we take this route. It'd be faster to get to Disney and we're going to have a very nice head start for our small trip." Evan pointed out, all the while Matt nodded and Jeff shook his head.

"You guys are really going to do this?" He asked, making both boys look up from the map at him.

They stared for a few seconds, then looked at each other, and finally Matt answered. "Well, yeah, Jeff. I'm not going to lose you without a fight."

Evan nodded as the Hardy said this, then added, "Besides, would you really pass up a chance on a hair-brained adventure that might save your life?"

Jeff sighed at their words, then looked out the window and back. "Well, if we're going through with this, we might as well go now. We would like at least a six hour head start, right?"

Both Matt and Evan nodded, then the oldest picked up his backpack. "Are you sure there's no way your parents could track us if we take their truck?" Matt asked the small teen, who nodded.

"He has that thing under lock and key so the 'Terrible Three' can't use it. And because I'm the only good kid in the house, James has left with me the location of the key if anything should happen at night." Evan informed, smiling as Jeff high fived him.

"Nice! Who knew being good payed off?" Jeff asked, making Matt roll his eyes.

"Let's get going, you two." Matt said as he walked out of the room, his backpack as full as the day he arrived.

Jeff and Evan both followed suit, their backpacks also filled with everything they might need for their adventure, and they soon were down in the garage. Evan walked towards Mickie's car, making the brothers raise an eyebrow. He opened it, rummaged underneath the chair, then pulled out a key.

"Told you I knew where it was." Evan smiled as he jogged towards the brothers, who were smiling and clapping.

"Awesome." Matt said, then took the key from Evan and opened up the Pickup. "All aboard: The Gold Express!" He chuckled as he threw the backpack on the bed of the truck then went to the front.

"Seriously? Could you be anymore Generic, Mattie?" Jeff asked jokingly as he threw his own backpack, followed by Evan.

"Yes, I could, Jeff. Be happy I didn't say an Indiana Jones reference." Matt told him, opening the door to the truck.

"What is going on in here?" A new voice asked as Jeff and Evan made their way to the front, making both teens freeze as Matt stayed with his door still open, not daring to look to the side.

Jeff looked at the intruder, then smiled nervously. "This is all just a dream?" He asked shyly, making Randy glare down at him.

"No, this is not a dream. And from what I have gathered, you three are going to steal my father's truck and go around doing stupid stuff, aren't you?" His steel gray eyes glared directly at all of them, making Matt sigh and get out of the truck.

"Look, Randy, it's not that. We aren't going to do anything stupid." Matt told him, approaching the taller teen.

"Oh, really?" Randy asked, crossing his arms. "Then what are you _going_ to do? Because I'm pretty sure we can charge you with kidnapping Evan, Hardy."

Evan glared at him, crossed his arms, then noticed that Jeff was slowly moving to Randy's back. They were going to trap him, weren't they!

"Oh, come on, bro. You can't possibly think these guys would kidnap me." Evan smiled, walking towards Randy so that now he was boxed in. Well, triangled in.

Randy looked down at him, eyebrow raised and wondering why Evan was being so uncharacteristically nice, then looked to the side to find a Hardy on either side.

"What are you doing?" He asked, taking a step back as he noticed the evil smile on Evan's face and sorry look on Matt's.

"We're serious 'bout this, Randy, but we can't leave you behind now." Matt spoke, making Randy's eyes widen as he finally figured out what was going on.

"Now!" Jeff yelled, jumping on Randy, followed by Matt as Evan ran to grab some rope.

"Quick, Evan!" Matt commanded as Randy tried to bite his finger, making the older hiss and glare.

"Get off of me!" Randy growled as he thrashed, trying to shake either Hardy off of him.

"Grab his legs, Jeff! I have the upper body!" Matt said.

Jeff did as told, and soon enough Evan was back, rope in one hand and duct-tape in the other. The first thing they did was duct-tape Randy's mouth, then they moved on to tie him up in a cocoon of rope and tape.

"Evan, go start the truck. No doubt the idiot woke someone up with all his ruckus." Matt said as he got up and helped Jeff get Randy up.

"Met me mout mo' mere!" Randy yelled out as the brothers spoke, along with a few more profanities, but quieted down when he noticed no one was paying attention to him.

"Ah, I don't know guys, maybe we should stop now. This really _would_ be kidnapping." Jeff said as he looked at Randy, who heatedly glared back at him.

"There's no turning back now, Jeff. Either that, or you two go away for assaulting Randy." Evan said as he started the truck, then opened the door so the brothers could throw Randy inside the back seat.

Jeff sighed as he did so, then he said, "I'm not riding with Randy. He could bite me or something."

Evan nodded, then yawned. "I can ride with him. 'Sides, I'm sleepy." He informed the brothers, who nodded.

"So Jeff rides up front and I drive. That's fine with me." Matt said.

The three quickly climbed into their respective seats, Evan curling up on the seat with his head in Randy's lap, Jeff with his head on the passenger's window as he tried to catch up with some hours of sleep, Matt humming along to the songs on the radio as he drove, and Randy glaring at the back of the Hardy's heads while silently cursing himself for wanting to be a smart ass.

**I couldn't help myself. I just had to have someone that _really_ didn't want to be there. Anyways, it's 4 in the morning, I can barely keep my eyes open anymore, and I'm dying of laughter because I just had the Hardy's and Evan kidnap a Viper.**

**But, two reviews and I'll update later in the day!**


	8. Chapter 8

The group of four had reached their destination of Disney world in only an hour or two and now they were all just sleeping, Matt catching up on his lost hours while Jeff and Evan were just oversleeping. Randy was fighting with his sleep and staying awake, with his eyes fluttering open every few minutes then closing again. They were parked right outside of the Magic Kingdom, where they would be going in for the castle.

A small ray of sunlight shone in Matt's face, making him yawn and shake his head. The fact that Randy was now kicking the back of the driver's seat was not helping him sleep any, so he just slowly opened his eyes and sleepily glared at the teen.

"Why are you kickin' me, Randall?" Matt asked, voice laced with sleep and annoyance.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm kicking you because you freaking kidnapped me!" Randy growled, glaring heatedly at the older male.

Matt looked at him uninterested, then poked Jeff's arm. "Hey, Jeff, get up." He said, which made his brother smack away Matt's hand in his sleep.

"Five more minutes, Ric." Jeff mumbled, moving away from his brother while cuddling deeper into the seat.

Matt rolled his eyes, then smacked his arm. "Get up, Jeff. We have to get going before the park really opens." Matt told him, making Jeff groan as he got up.

"This is a crazy idea, Matt. I hope you know it." Jeff said as he stretched in the seat, all the while Matt opened his door and did the same.

The eldest Hardy walked to the other side of the truck and opened it for Evan, shaking him slightly to get the youngest of the teens up.

"Evan, get up. It's time we go searching." Matt said as Evan's eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly as he tried his best to wake up.

"Searching for what?" Randy asked, glaring at everyone there.

Matt only stared at him for a while, his head cocked a bit to the side, then asked, "Didn't we duct tape your mouth shut last night?"

Randy just glared at him, "I managed to take it off while you idiots were sleeping. Now could you please tell me what you're going to do and why I'm here?"

Evan jumped out of the truck as Matt thought on this, then poked the older's arm. "Just tell him that we're here for the rides. We're going to have to take him with us anyways."

Matt nodded as Jeff got out of the truck, then explained. "We're going to need you to cooperate with us, Randy. It's either that, or we keep you tied up for all the time we're going to be on the road."

"And how long would that be?" Randy asked, thinking that he could stand being tied up for a day or two.

"It could be a few days to a few months. We don't know how long this will be." Matt said, looking at him dead serious.

"You've got to be kidding me. There's no way you can be on the road that long." Randy said, chuckling at Matt's stupidity.

"Fine, don't listen to me now, but if you want to get out of this truck and not get locked up in here, you _will_ listen." Matt threatened, looking Randy in such a way that the taller knew he was not joking.

"Look, you don't want to be here, so why don't you just let me go and we can act as if this never happened?" Randy asked, trying everything he could to get out of here.

"I'm sorry, Randy, but that's not going to happen." Evan was the one who spoke now, making Randy look at him in shock. "We're on a very important mission, and you're not going to mess it up for us, you hear? Either you cooperate, or we make you cooperate."

Randy gulped at the glare that was sent his way by all three, knowing that there was now no way to get out of here and let his head fall. "Fine. I'll go along with whatever stupid thing you want to do."

Matt smiled at this, then closed the door and started to walk to Randy's door. On the way there, he stopped and noticed something, "Was Randy wearing any clothes when we kidnapped him yesterday?"

Evan and Jeff looked at each other, confused at the question, then Matt explained. "We can't take Randy tied up in rope into Disney World. It's weird enough that we're three teenagers with a midget-"

"Hey!" Evan said, but Matt just ignored him.

"And having one of said teenagers in a cocoon of rope and tape is really going to draw some unneeded attention." Matt finished.

Both Evan and Jeff nodded at his reasoning, then Jeff said, "I'm sure he was only wearing boxers. When I grabbed at his legs I didn't feel any cloth or anything like that."

Matt nodded, then sighed. "We're going to have to give him something of ours."

Jeff now smiled, knowing that his brother hated Randy with a passion. Sure, he didn't show it, but Matt wasn't the kind to tell you that he didn't like you to your face. No, he would suck it up and make you feel human. But Jeff, on the other hand, if he didn't like you he would tell you.

"That means you have to give him some of your clothes, Mattie. There's no way he can fit in mine, he's too big."

Matt sighed and nodded, then grabbed his backpack and rummaged for the biggest shirt and pants he had. He took them towards Randy, who was glaring straight at him, then handed the clothing to Evan. "Jeff, help me get him out."

And both brothers worked on getting the tallest of the group out while Evan laughed as Randy blushed and glared and plain old looked pissed at what was happening.

"Let's get him to any bathroom and we can tie him up to Evan. We can just say that our parents don't like Evan being free to do whatever he wanted or something like that." Matt said as he and Jeff carried Randy to the nearest bathroom.

Some bites, kicks, punches, threats and some moments of Matt fighting with Randy to get dressed later, Randy was finally dressed and tied to Evan as the three original members of the party tried to find a way to get inside the park without getting caught.

"Maybe we can throw Randy to the security guards as we run past." Jeff suggested making Randy growl and glare at him.

"We're not doing that, Jeff. He could tell the cops who we are." Matt reasoned which made Randy also glare at him.

"I hate you all."

"We don't even want you here, Orton. So shut it before I shut it for you." Jeff threatened, making Randy take a step towards him with his right hand raised in a fist, his left tied to Evan.

"Want to try it, Farm Boy?"

"Could you two just shut it? We're trying to sneak into a theme park and you certainly aren't helping!" Matt said, getting both their attention.

"Shut it, Matt!" Both Randy and Jeff said at the same time, making Matt start yelling at them.

As the three bickered, Evan looked around the entrance of the park, gasping when he saw four mascots walking inside, the smallest falling and slowing their entering.

"Guys..." He said, trying to get their attention, only for them to ignore him. "Guys..." He called again, this time louder, but still with no response. "Idiots!" He finally screamed, getting their attention.

"Jeez, Evan, no need to shout." Jeff said, crossing his arms as his anger faded.

Evan growled at him, but took in a deep breath and said, "I have an idea to get in."

"What is it, squirt?" Randy asked, intrigued by this.

Then Evan looked at the mascots who were still trying to pick the fallen member up, smiling at them. "Who wants to be Goofy?"

**Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe you made me dress up as Minnie." A growling male voice spoke from inside the cartoon's costume, which was all smiles and giggles.

"Hey, it was either that or the dwarf. And Evan's the dwarf." The man inside of Goofy spoke, voice smug at his companion's distress.

"Well how come I can't be Mickey? Matt doesn't have the legs for it." Randy was now just looking for something to use as an insult, extremely irritated at his current predicament.

"I think my legs are perfect for Mickey. And, my lovable little girlfriend, why do you insult me so?" Mickey asked, even though his voice was laced with amusement.

"Burn in hell, Matt." Randy growled, glaring at his three 'companions', even if they couldn't see it.

A few minutes of silence passed as they walked through the park in their costumes, no one bothering them as they did so because the workers were still preparing for the long day of work waiting for them.

They ditched the costumes as soon as they were inside of Cinderella's castle, Evan leading the way into the deeper part because... Well, they were arguing about that right now.

"Why is a midget leading us?" Randy asked from his spot in the middle, Matt walking behind him and Jeff in front.

"I don't really know. Why _is_ he leading us, Mattie?" Jeff asked, looking over his shoulder at his older brother.

Matt sighed, "Evan's the one with the key, Jeff. Besides, he seems to be the only one here that actually knows _what_ we're looking for, so we don't really have that many choices."

Jeff nodded at this, but Randy was still confused, not understanding what they meant. "What the hell are you two hillbillies yammering on about now?"

Both brothers only rolled their eyes at his insult, then Evan lead them to a giant door. Until they headed into that door, they had seen the happy and beautiful interior of the castle that everyone got to see. But as soon as they walked in through the door, all three teens and a half were freaked out.

"I didn't know we would find the castle of Hades in here." Evan muttered as they looked around the dark and damp interior, which was lit by torches.

The three older teens looked at him, wondering what he meant, which made the youngest sigh. "Ever read the Percy Jackson series? The castle of Hades, and Hades in itself is pretty dark and sad.. and creepy." He explained.

Matt nodded, but asked, "Itself? I thought Hades was a god?"

"He is. But they also call the Underworld Hades." Evan told them, deciding it was time for him to grab a torch and start leading the way.

He did just that, grabbing the torch nearest to them and started walking, the three teenagers following close behind.

"And here I thought that Disney kept their things in the best of conditions with all the money they made." Matt mumbled as a rat scurried through their feet, making Jeff jump in fright and bump into Randy.

"Watch where you're going, Redneck!" Randy growled, pushing Jeff away from him.

"Hey! When are you going to get new insults? I'm tired of being called a Redneck or a hillbilly all the time." Jeff said, looking at Randy with annoyance._  
_

Randy only growled back, but looked up when Evan gasped. Then he noticed that Matt and Evan had advanced without them and found a huge door.

"What is that?" He asked, walking over to them as Evan smiled widely.

"It doesn't have the symbol, Ev." Matt pointed out, grabbing the torch from the smaller boy to light the top part of the door.

"Yeah, but it could have been lost in time. Maybe this is it!" Evan was excited because of this, so much, apparently, that his common sense had been shut off and he wasn't able to understand what Matt meant.

"What are you two idiots rambling on about?" Randy growled at both of the smaller teens, glaring at them as Matt frowned while Evan fetched the key from around his neck.

"Hush up, Randall." Evan commanded as he stuck the key into the padlock, smiling brightly as it fit in. "This may be it, Hardy's! Maybe we won't need to go farther than Florida!" Evan exclaimed as he turned the key, Matt looking on in bewilderment as Jeff shook his head.

The stupidity had gotten to both of them, now it was only a matter of time before he fell.

Now Randy just stood there with his arms crossed, wanting to be anywhere but there as the door gave a loud 'SQUEAL' as Evan tried to open it.

It was rusty, that's for sure, and it took all four boys to open it up, but what met them sure wasn't what any expected.

"Why does it look like we walked into a Star Wars cruiser?" Jeff finally spoke up after a few seconds of staring into the room, Evan, Matt, and Randy all standing with their mouths agape.

In front of them was a large room which was covered by varied technological equipment, ranging from computers with large screens, x-ray machines, to even a very advanced coffee maker.

"I have no idea, Ev, but I think it's time we high tail it." Jeff answered, slowly backing out of the room, to grunt as his back met with a solid chest. "M-matt?..." He whispered nervously, which made his brother turn around, only to have his eyes widen.

"Holy shit..." Matt whispered himself, cursing himself for letting Evan drag them into this room. He had known this wasn't going to be the fields, so why in the hell did he allow himself to be persuaded?

Behind Jeff stood a very big and burly man, his arms seemingly made out of barrels but his sense of fashion pretty weird. A one piece suit that was all black, with flames crawling up the legs, and a mask with the same design.

"Kane, it seems we have found some intruders." Someone from behind the monster spoke, which made the rest of the teen's eyes widen as they saw the other man.

He was a bit shorter than 'Kane', but infinitely scarier. With a black trench coat and cowboy hat, along with the deep-set frown he wore, it would be no surprise that Randy wanted to bash Evan's head in right now.

"And what do we do with intruders, brother?" The dark man asked evilly, his frown turning into an even eviller smirk.

"Buuurrrnnn..." Kane growled out, making Evan squeal and run behind Matt and Randy.

"You are right brother, they are punished."

**So sorry for not updating sooner, a lot of ideas have been running rampant in my mind but I am now going to be working full force on this story and on 'One and One Makes Three?' so there is no need to worry. **

**Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Con-Artist!" Was the one thing that Jeff could yell as he kicked at dark man, getting him right in the shin.

The man only raised an eyebrow as Jeff stared up at him in shock, just like Matt and Evan. "Do you feel _any_ pain?" Jeff asked, somewhat annoyed at that.

The man continued looking at Jeff with no emotions, then grabbed him by the back of the neck and walked out of the room, leaving Kane behind with Matt, Randy and Evan.

"Guys, are we really just going to let him take Jeff?" Evan asked, all the while staring up at Kane, wondering if they were going to do anything right now.

"I have no idea, Evan." Matt answered, gaping up as Kane breathed out deeply, biceps bulging as he kept his arms crossed.

"Intruders must be punished." Kane said eerily, making Evan and Matt both scream out as he swooped down to grab them, all the while Randy actually used his brain and ran before the giant could get him.

"Let's go back!" Randy yelled at them, ducking underneath Kane's arms as Matt and Evan dodged out of the way.

"We can't leave Jeff!" Evan told him, glaring at him, only to yelp when Kane almost grasped him by the leg.

"Yes we can! It's just Jeff!" Randy answered back, already at the wooden door they had come in through, stopping to stare back as Kane grabbed Matt and Evan. "You know what? This arrangement isn't all that bad."

And suddenly there was a hand on his neck, causing him to stiffen as a bell tolled in the background.

"Got you." The large man that had taken Jeff chuckled darkly as Randy looked up at him, gulping as he muttered a quick 'mommy'. "Come on, Kane. I'm pretty sure the boss would like to see these kids."

* * *

"Let me go! Let us go!" Jeff yelled as he kicked at the bars that held them all, Randy groaning as Jeff insisted on getting their kidnapers angrier. "If you don't let me go, I'll go all _loco_ on your ass, esé!"

"Shut up, Jeff!" Matt and Evan exclaimed for the umpteenth time, already annoyed with the teen.

"They haven't back in _hours_ and you're fake Hispanic accent will not scare them." Matt groaned, passing his hands through his hair as Evan nodded in agreement.

"What?" Jeff asked, turning to them with a crestfallen pout. "My accent's no good?"

"Not at all, you idiot." Randy muttered, hands twitching as they itched to choke someone. Matt or Jeff preferably. Maybe even both.

"You four bicker like children." A new voice pointed out, making the four teens look outside of their cell, finding Kane and his friend with a smaller man standing in front them, this one with a crazy beard and a cocky smirk.

"Says the man that bickers with Kane non-stop." The scariest of the three muttered, rolling his eyes as the shortest went to protest only to have Kane cut him off.

"Shut up, Daniel." Kane told him, only to have the shorter gasp at him in shock and betrayal.

"How could you, Kane?"

"Is this something normal for you? Cause we already get this from Matt and Jeff." Evan told them, making his friends glare at him as their captors only stared at him.

"A kid speaks to you like that and you do nothing, but when _I_ just tell you your mask is stupid you chase me throughout the whole castle!" Daniel pointed an accusatory finger at Kane, who only shook his head and looked at his brother.

"What are we going to do with them, 'Taker? Boss isn't here."

Undertaker nodded at this, looking at the teens with suspicious glare, then asked, "Just why were you kids lurking about in our home?"

"This is your home?" Randy asked, now leaning against the bars and staring at them as if they were crazy. "And here I thought you were only crazy."

"Is he always so mean?" Daniel asked, walking up to the teens to only poke Randy in the face.

"Touch me again and you'll lose the finger, Goat Face." Randy growled, receiving a chuckle from Kane.

"Told you you've got a goat face!" Kane smiled, all the while 'Taker rolled his eyes and Daniel glared at Randy.

Jeff now moved towards Daniel, poking his face to tell him, "You shouldn't poke him again. He has a biting problem."

"I do not!" Randy growled at him, only to now have Matt move next to him and nod with Jeff.

"He actually does. Bites anything that bothers him. Why, I'm surprised he still hasn't bitten any of us."

Taker grew tired of this talking, then cleared his throat. "Tell us why you're here or I'll let Kane have his fun with you."

The teens all looked at Kane, who was now standing tall and in an intimidating manner, only to have Daniel burst out in a fit of laughter. "Kane? Fun? Ha! He's as terrifying as a teddy bear!"

Both Undertaker and Daniel growled at the smallest man there, but the older just shook his head, going back to the teenagers. "You trespassed on our property and we want to know why."

Evan looked at both Matt and Jeff, and sighed. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"Oh really?"

"Forget the kid's explanation, why are you calling Disney property your own?" Randy interrupted, glaring up at the adults. "Last I checked that belonged to a bunch of pencil pushers, not Halloween rejects."

Undertaker growled dangerously at him, and Matt knew that they really were trying the men's patience, so he immediately spoke. "We're reporters for our school's newspaper and we were assigned with finding the dirty truth of something we all think is good. Disney was a good choice, so we just wanted to find out what was underneath the castle."

At this Daniel smiled as if they were stupid, and Undertaker and Kane shook their heads. "This is not Disney World, children. This is why it is dangerous when you star meddling with things far from your own world."

Jeff cocked his head at Kane's words and asked, "Like some weird Chinese voodoo? Were we hexed by a vengeful spirit? Is Randy going to die? Cause that's completely fine by me!"

Randy glared at the other teen, but Undertaker's glare stopped him. "Nothing like that, child. What he means is that you're not even in the United States anymore."

"What do you mean?" Evan asked, curious as to what the man would answer.

"Yer at O'Shaunnessy Manor!" A new voice, thick with an Irish accent, answered, making them all turn to the door, were a large and pale red headed man stood, smiling widely. "Castle off the coast of Ireland where all the spooks come to hide!"

Matt, Jeff, and Randy all just stared at him in shock, all the while Evan smiled widely. "Awesome!"

**Please review.**


End file.
